La Dynastie Donald Duck
|langue = Français|périodicité = Trimestriel puis quadrimestriel|format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages|genre = |prix au numéro = 29.00 (tome 1 à 5) puis 29.50 € (à partir du tome 6)|diffusion = |diffusion (date) = |fondateur = |date de fondation = 15 décembre 2010|date de fin = 8 novembre 2017|ville = |éditeur = Glénat|propriétaire = |directeur de publication = |directeur de rédaction = |rédacteur en chef = |comité éditorial = |ISSN = |ISSN électronique = |site = |supplément = }} La Dynastie Donald Duck, abrégé DDD, est une série d'albums de bande dessinée. En 2012, lors du Festival d’Angoulême, La Dynastie Donald Duck se voit décerner le Prix du patrimoine. Présentation générale de la série La Dynastie Donald Duck est une collection de Glénat retraçant en vingt-quatre tomes l'intégralité des histoires de Carl Barks. La série commence avec les histoires des années 1950, les histoires plus anciennes seront publiées dans les derniers tomes. À noter qu'à l'occasion de cette intégrale, Glénat a recolorisé l’ensemble des bandes dessinées de Carl Barks. Le premier album est sorti en librairie le 15 décembre 2010. D'abord trimestriel, la collection devient quadrimestriel au cours de l'année 2013. La collection s'est achevée fin 2017 avec la sortie du 24ème tome. Rubriques En introduction, chaque volume propose une critique de l’œuvre de l’auteur, et chaque histoire est précédée d’une courte fiche d’identité bibliographique permettant de la replacer dans le contexte de sa première publication. Des portfolios sur les illustrations et les peintures de Carl Barks ainsi que sur certains de ses essais inédits et des fiches personnages qui descendent graduellement des personnages les plus connus aux moins célèbre complètent chacun des albums. Les textes et critiques sont principalement traduits à partir des précédentes collections italienne La grande dinastia dei paperi éditée par RCS et grecque Η Μεγάλη Βιβλιοθήκη éditée par Καθημερινή, qui publient elles aussi l'intégrale des histoires de Carl Barks. Tome 1 : 1950-1951 - Sur les traces de la licorne et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.00 € |diffusion = 15 décembre 2010 |éditeur = Glénat}} Introduction à la série * Toutes les histoires de Carl Barks Le monde de Donald * Qui est Carl Barks ? * Carl Barks, la licorne et autres mythes * Trop de femmes, Donald ! * Miss Georgia, l'espionne Histoires publiées #''Sur les traces de la Licorne'' #''Hibernation prolongée'' #''Périple perse'' #''Un froid de vantard'' #''Au pays des totems'' #''Le perroquet qui comptait'' #''Vacances à la ferme'' #''Le temps des vacances'' #''Apparence trompeuse'' #''Charivari en délire !'' #''Cueillette de sauvages'' #''L'armure ne fait pas le chevalier'' #''Quel cadeau pour Noël ?'' #''Visite encombrante'' #''Donald conseiller technique'' #''Castors Juniors à la rescousse'' #''Le sablier magique'' #''Trois petits diables'' #''Donald ouvreur de théâtre'' #''Un chien qui rapporte'' Portfolio * Barks et l'Eye-Opener Personnages décrits à la fin du volume * Balthazar Picsou * Donald Duck }} Tome 2 : 1951-1952 - Retour en Californie et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.00 € |diffusion = 6 avril 2011 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald * La Californie à visage humain * Juste un pauvre vieil homme... pauvre * Le destin dans une pièce de monnaie Histoires publiées #''Retour en Californie'' #''Dettes à la diète'' #''Retour à l'envoyeur !'' #''La terreur des Rapetou'' #''Un coffre trop fort !'' #''Poisson d'avril'' #''Potager aquatique'' #''Donald et le tic numismatique'' #''La chance sourit au malchanceux'' #''Castor médiocre'' #''La chasse aux cancres'' #''Donald Duck charmeur de serpents'' #''Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre...'' #''La bonne pâte'' #''Picsou a bon cœur'' #''Le club des bons voisins'' #''Gontran chasse la dinde'' #''La complainte du pauvre cow-boy'' #''La guerre des statues'' #''La croisière ne s'amuse plus'' #''Le casque d'or'' #''Système D comme Donald'' #''Les « rouleurs » sont sympas !'' #''Argent liquide'' #''Courageux mais pas téméraire'' #''Noël pour Pauvreville'' #''Un sapin original'' #''Vive la coutume !'' #''Une toute petite liste'' Portfolio *Carl Barks : des couvertures timbrées ! *San Jacinto et ses environ Personnages décrits à la fin du volume * Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck * Gontran Bonheur }} Tome 3 : 1952-1953 - Bobos ou bonbons ? et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.00 € |diffusion = 29 juin 2011 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald * La magie d'Halloween * La fièvre de l'or... et de l'amour * Le mythe de l'Indien d'or Histoires publiées #''Bobos ou bonbons ?'' #''Farce d'Halloween'' #''Épreuve d'endurance'' #''Lutin boiteux'' #''Le pigeon voyageur'' #''Un sou pas fétiche'' #''La boîte à Géo'' #''Les pierres de la discorde'' #''Le pistolet hypnotique'' #''Un as de la batterie'' #''Dépenser, c'est gagner !'' #''Les timbrés du timbre'' #''Comme « onze » trompe !'' #''Sécurité avant tout'' #''Donald, au coin !'' #''Retour au Klondike'' #''Du poisson en or !'' #''Patience !!!'' #''L'arc-en-ciel aux trésors'' #''Picsou monte à l'échelle'' #''Partie de dupe'' #''Le réveillon des magnats'' #''À pile ou face'' #''Le facteur dans la tourmente'' #''Le roi de la parade'' #''Qui veut gagner des millions ?'' #''Donald perd ses vers !'' #''C'est pour un dépôt'' #''Un petit casse-croûte'' #''Arnach McChicane'' #''Prévention sûreté !'' #''Nouveau look'' Portfolio *Carl Barks : les sortilèges d'Halloween *Carl Barks : Essais & inédits *Carl Barks : Pas seulement Disney Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Géo Trouvetou *Les Rapetou }} Tome 4 : 1953-1954 - Les mystères de l'Atlantide et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.00 € |diffusion = 5 octobre 2011 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Cinq canards en Atlantide *Picsou est un vrai... trésor *De Shangri-La à Xanadu Histoires publiées #''Les Mystères de l'Atlantide'' #''Venez comme vous êtes !'' #''Les générosités d'oncle Picsou'' #''Ouragan sur le manoir'' #''L'école de la fugue'' #''Maître de la météo'' #''Duel au sommet'' #''Éveil à l'abeille'' #''Tous à l'eau !'' #''Picsou mène la danse !'' #''La flamme du foyer !'' #''Un chameau pour Noël'' #''Débris collatéraux'' #''L'île aux Menehunes'' #''Qui bien se pèse...'' #''Passez la monnaie'' #''Les humeurs d'oncle Picsou'' #''Au fil du temps'' #''Les sept cités de Cibola'' #''Des dindes et du sifflet !'' #''La chance tourne'' #''La farine de tous les désastres'' #''Graine de star'' #''La piste aux bolides'' #''Saumonière sur quatre roues'' #''Le syndrome Cheltenham'' #''Donald déclare la guerre aux termites !'' #''Des capsules pour Tralla La'' #''Trésor à domicile'' #''Picsou est économe'' #''Garçon, s'il vous plaît ?'' #''À sa guise !'' #''À quoi pense-t-il ?'' Portfolio *Un modèle pour l'oncle Picsou *Couvertures pour tous Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Daisy Duck *Filament }} Tome 5 : 1954-1955 - Les Rapetou dans les choux ! et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.00 € |diffusion = 14 décembre 2011 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Donaldville, cité des inventeurs *Les aventuriers de la pierre perdue *Quand l'élégance est un mythe Histoires publiées #''Les Rapetou dans les choux !'' #''Trésor public'' #''Quitte ou double'' #''Le tigre éreinté'' #''Un coffre d'or en gelée !'' #''Donald donne une leçon de cerf-volant'' #''Vingt mille cadeaux sous les mers'' #''Promesses glissantes'' #''Uniforme de l'emploi'' #''Pour une poignée de caramels'' #''À votre bon coeur...'' #''Pluie d'argent !'' #''Le hoquet du shérif'' #''Une bulle dans les abysses'' #''Ça chauffe pour Picsou !'' #''Oncle Picsou va à la pêche'' #''La course au lemming'' #''La pierre philosophale'' #''Opération silence'' #''Petit café pour l'oncle Picsou'' #''Un succès fracassant'' #''K.O. sur canoë'' #''Assurance fracture'' #''Le pont de la rivière Couac'' #''Cauchemar en bleu...'' #''La crème des chasseurs'' #''La grande course à vapeur !'' #''Creuse et tu trouveras !'' #''Une idée lumineuse'' #''À la recherche de la Toison d'or'' #''Le défi du café'' Portfolio *Carl Barks à la Une *De la case au cadre Personnages décrits à la fin du volume * Pat Hibulaire * Miss Tick }} Tome 6 : 1955-1956 - Rencontre avec les Cracs-Badaboums et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 21 mars 2012 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Anguille sous roche ! *Les Olympiades des milliardaires *De la couronne au yéti *Picsou et Donald à travers les siècles *Entrevue avec Carl Barks Histoires publiées #''Rencontre avec les Cracs-Badaboums'' #''Tondeuse à quatre pattes'' #''Un Noël sans savon !'' #''Oncle Picsou et les sports d'hiver'' #''Indigestion'' #''Le fou de la fourrière'' #''Une chaude ambiance'' #''Oubli matinal'' #''Résolutions à la carte !'' #''Donald en fait trop'' #''Picsou est dans le bain'' #''Taxi sur glace'' #''Le secret du Hondorica'' #''Le vent du succès'' #''Donald aux Jeux olympiques'' #''La montre des McDuck'' #''Super-économie'' #''Une générosité sans fin'' #''L'éclair de génie !'' #''Le mur de la discorde'' #''La couronne perdue de Genghis Khan'' #''Picsou contre Gripsou'' #''Le coffre voyageur'' #''L'art de s'endormir'' #''Taupes au logis'' #''Ruée vers l'or'' #''Buste impayable'' #''Blé contre pétrole'' #''Le traducteur universel'' #''Gammes aquatiques'' #''Perdu dans la forêt'' #''Comme un poisson dans l'eau'' #''Mush !'' #''Simple précaution !'' #''Moby Duck'' #''Défense d'enfumer'' #''Passez à la caisse'' #''Un jardinier hors pair'' #''S.O.S. tempête de neige'' #''Le cadeau pour grand-mère !'' #''Le prédictophone'' #''Trésor temporel !'' #''Une idée lumineuse'' Portfolio *Comment dessiner Géo Trouvetou *Sur les mers avec Carl Barks Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Jojo et Michou Fieldmouse *Francis McPicsou }} Tome 7 : 1956-1957 - Une affaire de glace et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 9 mai 2012 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Entre satire et philosophie *Puis vint Carl Barks *Il était une fois en Amérique... Histoires publiées #''Une affaire de glace'' #''Dévaluation rapide'' #''Colossale surprise'' #''Service à domicile'' #''Picsou travaille du chapeau'' #''La princesse des neiges'' #''Héros sans frontières !'' #''Chevalier d'aujourd'hui'' #''La mine perdue...'' #''La pêche miraculeuse'' #''Le détecteur d'or'' #''La machine à imaginer'' #''Une colère qui coûte cher !'' #''Picsou sauvetage !'' #''Pas d'animaux sans maux'' #''Donald voit rouge'' #''Piquenique party !'' #''Une construction tipi... que'' #''L'impocode'' #''La vallée interdite !'' #''Au pays des indiens pygmées'' #''Économie rapide !'' #''Le faiseur de pluie'' #''Livraison exprès'' #''Lifting monumental'' #''Les mines du roi Salomon'' #''Donald tenté !'' #''Brut de pomme'' #''Calamité Hôtel'' #''Les rats du désert'' #''La course fantastique sur la rivière'' #''Save the Ship'' #''Noël à Disneyland'' #''Donald et le concours de luge'' (histoire perdue) Portfolio *En visite à Disneyland *Pluto : un héros qui a du chien ! Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Pluto *Gracié Rapetou }} Tome 8 : 1957-1958 - La Ville aux toits d'or et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 15 août 2012 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Découvrons les plaisirs de la consommation ! *Il était une autre fois en Indochine *Un trésor porté par le courant *Carl Barks, fabuliste du XXème siècle Histoires publiées #''La ville aux toits d'or'' #''La maison idéale'' #''Roscoe le robot'' #''Les sentiers de la gloire'' #''Champion de rugby'' #''Un renne pour Noël'' #''Facteur de l'impossible'' #''Aspirant boulanger'' #''Le pouvoir des pierres noires'' #''L'étoffe des zéros'' #''Miss Daisy et son chasseur'' #''Livreur de lait !'' #''Un enragé du jardinage'' #''Oncle Picsou a de la chance'' #''Un chien chasse l'autre'' #''Un puits de dollars'' #''Un petit encouragement'' #''Le roi de la rivière d'or'' #''De quoi s'étouffer'' #''Halte aux corbeaux !'' #''Robot chanteur !'' #''Trop de méfiance nuit !'' #''Picsou et l'autosuggestion'' #''L'invasion des fourmis géantes'' #''Course en ski nautique'' #''La guerre des échos'' #''Gare à la tasse !'' #''Catapulte, crapaud frileux'' #''Le Dada code !'' #''Le Naufrago-code'' #''Le tragédien d'Halloween'' #''Le coffre le plus fort du monde'' #''Cinquante dollars pour un dauphin'' #''Le coyote sauvage'' #''Mystérieux naufrages...'' Portfolio *Au temps des saloons Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Goldie O'Gilt *John Flairsou }} Tome 9 : 1958-1959 - Le Trésor du Hollandais Volant et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 31 octobre 2012 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Un bateau dans les nuages... *Sur la piste des conquistadors *Excursions en Amérique Latine Histoires publiées #''Le Trésor du Hollandais Volant'' #''Les mésaventures d'un sapin de Noël'' #''Dinde rôtie, sauce stratosphérique'' #''Le magnat fabuleux'' #''Riche à en étouffer !'' #''L'encre magique'' #''Une idée... lumineuse !'' #''Un taxi original'' #''Digne d'un don'' #''Manager déménageur !'' #''La colline aux cyclones'' #''La grande pyramide'' #''Nerf-volant'' #''La chasse au cadeau'' #''Les feux de l'amour'' #''L'élève de Krankenstein'' #''Connaissez-vous le Picsoucode ?'' #''Chat ne va pas !'' #''La lune de 24 carats !'' #''Sur la piste des conquistadors'' #''Pizen Bluff ville fantôme'' #''En courant... d'air'' #''Un bruit qui requinque'' #''L'île flottante'' #''Le Fermier volant'' #''Poule de luxe'' #''La girouette infaillible'' #''La Laine de cow-boy'' #''Le Grand Prix des Castors'' #''Des malades incurables !'' #''Délire dans la jungle'' #''L'Ascension du Matterhorn'' #''Le magnat du convoi'' #''Une planète de rêve'' #''Le puits aux souhaits'' #''Une bonne action'' #''Mercredi noir...'' Portfolio *Construire le Hollandais volant *Portraits de famille *L'arc-en-ciel - Another Rainbow Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Bec Jaune *Jack McPicsou }} Tome 10 : 1959-1960 - Le champion de la fortune et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 30 janvier 2013 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Un avare vraiment...Gripsou *Des canards dans l'espace *Cher journal Histoires publiées #''Le champion de la fortune'' #''Sauve qui peut !'' #''L'extincteur sonique'' #''Géo Trouvetou, inventeur à toute heure'' #''Le vélo soucoupe'' #''La mélodivache'' #''L'Amulette perdue'' #''Sauvetage en mer'' #''Le maître verrier'' #''Picsou travaille du chapeau'' #''Le musée de cire'' #''Le concours des inventeurs'' #''Le bâton magique'' #''Caméra à la plume'' #''Qui sait danser le cha-cha-cha ?'' #''La machine de Paul Bunyan'' #''Menu pour tous'' #''L'île dans le ciel'' #''Le Chien des Whiskerville'' #''L'attrape lucioles'' #''Bibliothécaire'' #''Deux larrons à dîner'' #''Neveux sous surveillance'' #''Guenilles Party'' #''Pieds palmés'' #''Reine de beauté'' #''Le miroir encadré'' #''Les Castors Juniors perdent le Nord'' #''Grasse matinée !'' #''Géo à la rescousse !'' #''Glisse à tout prix !'' #''Une solution radicale'' #''L'appel de la forêt'' #''Chevaliers de la luge volante !'' #''Embuscade express'' #''Voulez-vous acheter une île ?'' #''Éleveur de grenouilles'' #''Une nouvelle voisine'' #''Le flûtiste de Donaldville'' #''Northwest Mounted'' Portfolio *Le Maestro et les fanzines *L'Homme des... souris ! Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Grand-mère Donald *Les Castors Juniors }} Tome 11 : 1960-1961 - Le peuple du cratère en péril et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 24 avril 2013 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Barks et le magnat de Donaldville *Barks ou la fontaine de jouvence Histoires publiées #''Le peuple du cratère en péril'' #''Au bout de l'arc-en-ciel'' #''Chasse au renard'' #''Picsou apprend vite'' #''Un petit truc en plus'' #''Le mystère du Loch Stress'' #''Les montagnes d'Éole'' #''Le mixeur universel'' #''Géo s'affole !'' #''L'aimant universel'' #''Ours ou nounours'' #''Géo est brillant'' #''Toutou-sitter'' #''Forgeron'' #''Le faucon fragile'' #''Peintures de guerre'' #''Saumon géant'' #''Tous à la mer !'' #''La fontaine de jouvence'' #''Catastrophe astrologique'' #''L'avenir d'Oncle Picsou'' #''Les pierres de la fortune'' #''Sales gosses'' #''Miss agent secret'' #''Gonflé ou gonflant ?'' #''La chasse à la dinde'' #''Un baraqué à la baraque'' #''La rafle des voleurs de diamants'' #''Un coup de main superflu'' #''L'attraction du pouvoir'' #''Ose la différence !'' #''Mon pire ennemi'' #''Gare au flatteur'' #''Un canard sur orbite'' #''Un gentleman inventif'' #''Bon voyage'' #''Toujours plus haut !'' #''L'encombrant cadeau'' #''Pouvoir minimum'' #''L'habit ne fait pas le canard'' #''Un vrai tempérament d'artiste !'' #''Un détrousseur détroussé'' Portfolio *Noël avec Barks *Sa Majesté Picsou Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Abner Duck *Lili, Lulu et Zizi }} Tome 12 : 1961-1962 - Un sou dans le trou et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 23 octobre 2013 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *La Joyeuse ménagerie de Donald et compagnie *Une sorcière très particulière *Des canards et des dieux *Un défi en attire un autre Histoires publiées #''Un sou dans le trou'' #''Géo sculpteur d'arbres'' #''Rapport exact'' #''Géo n'est pas au point'' #''Le bongo du Congo'' #''L'Aventurier des cavernes'' #''Le Jour où la ferme s'arrêta...'' #''Gontran Toréador'' #''Oncle Picsou est dans les pommes'' #''S.O.S. Sauveteur'' #''Un tour dans son sac'' #''Terrifiant touriste !'' #''Monstreville'' #''L'As du cube-ball'' #''Géo aime les ordures'' #''Supergéo l'antirapetou'' #''Inventeur à tout prix'' #''Le derby des vieux tacots'' #''Le Marin insensé'' #''Une planète mysthorieuse'' #''Science friction !'' #''Pouce ! Je pèse !'' #''Rencontre hystérique sous le signe de Midas !'' #''Pauvre perdant !'' #''Embrouilles à la Saint-Valentin !'' #''Écrasé par la concurrence'' #''L'île à la fraise'' #''Panique au pique-nique !'' #''Prédictions ou fariboles ?'' #''Limier de l'opale'' #''Un cadeau de lion'' #''Bluffé par les buffles'' #''Le roi de la fourrière'' #''Un Halloween bien tranquille'' #''Pleins gaz'' #''Un bouc broute-billets'' #''Goliath et Filament'' #''Tempête sur le cap Couac'' #''L'Animal qui convient'' #''Autant en emporte le vent'' #''Le bateau pépite'' Portfolio *Mettez le canard en première page ! *Le zoo déchaîné Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Grand Loup *Carabosse }} Tome 13 : 1962-1963 - La caverne d'Ali Baba et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 22 janvier 2014 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Mille et un contes à la sauce Donald... et Mickey ! *Miss Tick, la nouvelle Circé *Les pouvoirs de Circé la magicienne Histoires publiées #''La caverne d'Ali Baba'' #''Vidéogag'' #''Pêche aux perles !'' #''Oncle Picsou champion d'alpinisme'' #''Boulettes dans la jungle'' #''La revanche du capitaine Donald'' #''La course aux médailles'' #''Fusée à vapeur !'' #''Duel d'inventeurs !'' #''Une chance insolente'' #''Le jour du terme'' #''On ne prête qu'aux riches...'' #''Le génie du stand'' #''Roi des démolisseurs'' #''Le coffre expérimental'' #''Hypnotique nautique !'' #''La ruée vers l'os'' #''Il faut le voir pour le croire'' #''Un ami pour la vie'' #''Un coffre-fort invulnérable'' #''L'excentrique odyssée... sous le signe de Circé !'' #''Un perroquet de prix !'' #''Un corbeau fou !'' #''Garde forestier'' #''Collectionne que pourra...'' #''L'amateur d'art'' #''Pour une poignée de muscade'' #''Postier provisoire !'' #''Un assistant zélé !'' #''Un Noël en or'' #''Motel Duck'' #''Miss Tick se déchaîne !'' #''Propriétaire tout-terrain'' #''Un rubis pour la haute'' #''L'esprit de famille'' Portfolio *Mon statut pour un joyau ! *Donald et le bûcheron *Hommages au Roi Carl Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Bolivar *Azor Lebleu }} Tome 14 : 1963-1964 - La couronne des Mayas et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 4 juin 2014 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Carl Barks se documente *Quetzalcoalt et ses frères *Les vertus éducatives de Miss Tick *Le manuel de la sorcière Histoires publiées #''La couronne des Mayas'' #''Le duel'' #''La course au bisou-bisou de la reine...'' #''Roi des coiffeurs'' #''Les Duck visitent l'Europe !'' #''La vie sauvage'' #''Le héros zéro'' #''Tarif réduit'' #''Perdu sous la mer !'' #''Beach Boy'' #''À vos souhaits !'' #''Quel souci que ce sou-ci !'' #''La parade des animaux'' #''L'intrus invisible'' #''L'aide à l'aide'' #''L'affaire des billets collants'' #''Les mille et un visages de Miss Tick'' #''Le rayon danseur'' #''Business à bulles'' #''Picsou pompier'' #''Pêche au gros !'' #''Le tir au pigeon'' #''Donald et Picsou sont en froid'' #''Le retour de Lagrogne'' #''Le radin dépensier'' #''Le champion des Castors Juniors'' #''À la poursuite du tapis volant'' #''Kidnappés !'' #''L'île aux oies d'or'' #''Question de flair !'' #''Mauvaise affaire'' Portfolio *Destination couverture ! *Gus prend forme(s) Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Clara *Gus }} Tome 15 : 1964-1965 - Un Safari à un milliard de dollars et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 15 octobre 2014 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *En tête à tête avec Carl Barks *Le "canard" en chacun de nous *Plus noir que vous ne pensez Histoires publiées #''Un safari à un milliard de dollars'' #''La flamme olympique'' #''L'inventeur anti-machines'' #''Qu'elle était verte ma laitue'' #''Le sac à malices'' #''Le héros de la digue'' #''Le Mystère perruque'' #''Ennemis pour la vie'' #''Une lettre pour Vénus'' #''Une fleur est une fleur'' #''Omelette express !'' #''La guerre des robots géants'' #''La folle ruée vers l'or lunaire'' #''Le fantôme de Notre-Duck'' #''La Force d'Hercule'' #''Picsou d'Arabie'' #''La chance aux canards'' #''La Tactique du compte-heures'' #''La coupe est pleine...'' #''Le marais sans retour'' #''Docteur cloche !'' #''On ferme !'' #''Oncle Picsou parachutiste'' #''Au nord du Yukon !'' #''Il pleut... il mouille...'' #''Lavage économique'' #''Le mystère du train fantôme'' #''Un regard saisissant'' #''La Super-Picsou !'' Portfolio *Visiteurs de l'autre monde *Couvertures... l'embarras du choix Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Le Professeur Donald Dingue *Si Bumpkin }} Tome 16 : 1966-1968 - Le roi du bétail et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 25 février 2015 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Carl Barks ne prend pas sa retraite *Ah, retirement! How sweet it is! *Le Far West selon Carl Barks *À l'Ouest des héros... rigolos Histoires publiées #''Safari siffleur !'' #''Un perroquet à la hauteur'' #''Un sacré bon calcul'' #''La reine de la meute de dingos'' #''Un jeu d'enfant ?'' #''Égalité thermique !'' #''Professionnel de la beauté !'' #''La maison diabolique !'' #''Les micro-ducks de l'espace !'' #''Le Cheval de fer'' #''Le trésor de Marco Polo'' #''Le roi du bétail !'' #''Un albatros en trop'' #''Le château de la reine des sirènes'' #''Le diamant maudit'' #''Le roi Picsou 1er (histoire de Tony Strobl et de Carl Barks)'' #''Le roi Picsou 1er (histoire de Daan Jippes et de Carl Barks)'' #''Le Loup-Garou du Grand Nord (histoire de Tony Strobl et de Carl Barks)'' #''Le Loup-Garou du Grand Nord (histoire de Daan Jippes et de Carl Barks)'' #''Casse-cou de charme'' Portfolio *Couvertures à l'italienne Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Archibald Gripsou *Crotale McSerpent }} Tome 17 : 1969-2008 - 24 heures pour survivre ! et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 9 juin 2015 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Carl Barks : un sacré dialoguiste *Un jour dans la vie d'un canard *Grand Moghols et petits Castors Histoires publiées #''24 heures pour survivre'' #''La forêt noire en danger !'' #''S.O.S. os en danger'' #''Baleine en danger !'' #''Jour noir pour la troupe'' #''Sauvons le lac'' #''Les Sauveteurs'' #''Un jour dans la vie d'un canard'' #''Embouteillés'' #''Aigles en danger'' #''La course à l'érable'' #''Le Chien du mont des Lamentations'' #''Le Revers des médailles'' #''Ouragan sur l'école'' #''Le Jour où la montagne s'ébranla'' #''Le trésor des Castors'' #''Sauvegarde du patrimoine'' #''Sauveteurs de baleines'' #''Pas de fumée sans...'' #''Le Dragon du Lac de la Honte !'' #''Sta' in guardia dal Lago di Guarda'' Portfolio *Insolites hommages au Maître *Des cases sous cadre *Edgar Allan Barks et le Vieux Nick ! Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Algorab *Cornélius Écoutum }} Tome 18 : 1969-2008 - Les Cookies du dragon rugissant et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 18 novembre 2015 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Des scouts aux Castors Juniors *Beaucoup de trésors mais pas beaucoup de cartes *Ligne directe USA-Venise Histoires publiées #''Les cookies du dragon rugissant'' #''Hypnotisme musical'' #''Le Nouveau Zoo'' #''Le Grand Projet secret'' #''La Nouvelle Arche'' #''Picsou et les trésors des îles Bananias'' #''Scandaleux capitaines'' #''Écoulez-vous lentement, sables du temps !'' #''Lents sables du temps...'' #''Ça plane pour lui'' #''La chevauchée historique'' #''Quelque part nulle part'' #''La rançon du rongeur'' #''Qui a volé mon fétiche ?'' #''Course à la pomme d'or !'' #''De Hamelin à Donaldville'' Portfolio *Lettres, croquis et timbres *Barks parfum classique Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Grégoire Trouvetou *Phil A. Tellic }} Tome 19 : 1942-1944 - L'Anneau de la momie et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 16 mars 2016|éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Les premiers pas d'un maître *Le Mæstro et le marin *Les archives de Carl Barks Histoires publiées #''Donald et le trésor du pirate'' #''Des couacs et des crôôôas'' #''La Patte de lapin #''Alerte à Donaldibu'' #''Les bonnes actions'' #''Pluto sauve le bateau #''L'Anneau de la momie #''Balade pour un cow-boy'' #''Grand Chasseur de corbeaux #''Mauvais perdant'' #''Chers voisins'' #''Spécialiste de la vente'' #''Les Joies de la neige #''Le Canard aux culottes d'acier #''Trois petits canards très cochons #''Le Chimiste fou'' #''Bingo Jingo !'' #''Le Pro du vol Portfolio *L'or du pirate : le film *Sur les traces de la momie Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Œil-Rouge et Oliver *Les Gnoutons }} Tome 20 : 1944-1946 - L'Or de glace et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 6 juillet 2016 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Pat Hibulaire... mais presque ! *Le vrai nom de Pat Hibulaire *La comédie des bipèdes à plumes Histoires publiées #''L'or de glace'' #''Partie de pêche'' #''La folie des photos'' #''Le faucon maté'' #''Le mastic volé'' #''Sur le fil'' #''Une pièce de collection'' #''Les pieds dans l'eau'' #''La guerre des rats'' #''Canards en danger !'' #''Le poulain récalcitrant'' #''Le mystère des marais'' #''La terreur de la rivière'' #''Transport maritime'' #''Patineur explosif !'' #''Cow-boy électrique !'' #''Ratissage de frigo'' #''Une photo en or'' #''Le radar du canard'' #''Traque à la trace'' #''Rallye nautique'' #''Panique à 10 dollars'' #''Noël Glacial...'' #''Douce nuit'' #''Le chapeau rouge'' Portfolio *Donald vaillant soldat *Carl et Floyd, maîtres et amis Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Miss Frappe *Mickey Mouse }} Tome 21 : 1946-1947 - Donald pyromaniaque ! et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion =12 octobre 2016 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Pas que des canards pour Carl Barks *L'autre Amérique de Donald et compagnie *Quatre amis en Inde Histoires publiées #''Donald pyromaniaque'' #''Malin comme un phoque'' #''Calme et pondération...'' #''Joe, de Singapour !'' #''Pêche d'expert !'' #''Un avion à réaction !'' #''Défi pour quatre roues'' #''Un baraqué débusqué !'' #''Canin malin ou taré racé ?'' #''Second souffle'' #''Rentrée buissonnière'' #''L'or loge à l'heure'' #''Huissier sans pitié !'' #''La vallée des volcans'' #''Dinde en péril'' #''La visite du Père Noël'' #''Du poisson pour le matou miaulant'' #''L'attaque des insectes géants !'' #''Le coffre de Donald'' #''Pique-nique et patatras !'' #''Une récompense imprévue'' #''La Mine du Turc perdu'' #''Le magicien Duck'' #''Donald Maharadjah'' #''Candide l'ours'' Portfolio *Un canard et un pingouin *Un ours candide et néerlandais *Carl Barks, sculpteur *Un modèle pour Lagrogne Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Lagrogne *Bombie le zombie }} Tome 22 : 1947-1948 - Noël sur le Mont Ours et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 1 février 2017 |éditeur = Glénat }} Le monde de Donald *Le premier visage d'Uncle Scrooge *Une leçon qui vaut de l'or *Donald dans l'Ouest de "Long Fusil" *Carl Barks avant Quentin Tarantino Histoires publiées #''Noël sur le mont Ours'' #''La sonnette infernale'' #''En transe pour la danse !'' #''Maître d'harmonie !'' #''Le dindon de la force'' #''Trois bons petits canards'' #''Les deux vantards'' #''Une aventure la tête à l'envers'' #''Le fantôme de la grotte'' #''Sapeur pompier !'' #''Le Shérif du val Mitraille'' #''La nuit du veilleur'' #''Médecine d'ours'' #''Le prix du pourboire'' #''Donald travaille du chapeau'' #''Pare-soleil = plein vol !'' #''Ouistiti-partie'' #''Une éducation à refaire'' #''Sprint galactique !'' #''Le Secret du vieux château'' #''Patrouilleur des côtes perdues'' #''Assurances... tous risques'' #''La bombe atomique'' #''Storyboard of "Fire Chief"'' #''Donald Duck'' #''Fire Chief'' Portfolio *Les Vaches de l'Homme des canards *Héros et sales types de l'Ouest Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Clarabelle (Cycle des magiciens) *Duncan McPicsou, nommé ici « Sir Quackly McDuck » }} Tome 23 : 1948-1949 - Perdus dans les Andes et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 21 juin 2017 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Carl Barks en France *Carl Barks et moi *La Naissance d'un mort-vivant Histoires publiées #''Sombre est l'Afrique'' #''La chasse aux dollars'' #''La malchance sourit au chanceux'' #''Chasseur de perles'' #''Oiseaux de malheur !'' #''Un haricot de trop !'' #''Renard rusé qui fait sa loi'' #''Sécurité exigée !'' #''Intraitable maladie !'' #''Radio quiz'' #''Le pire cauchemar !'' #''Le voleur de chevaux'' #''Joyeux Noël !'' #''La Forme ou les formes ?'' #''Au Pays des jouets'' #''L'Article authentique'' #''Test en direct'' #''Un sapin de Noël en or'' #''Décorations surprises !'' #''Perdus dans les Andes !'' #''L'écran de la discorde'' #''Nounou improvisée !'' #''Le Dernier mot de la fin'' #''Pêche au yacht !'' #''L'écho logique !'' #''Le zoo antivol'' #''Sur les traces de Super Duflair !'' #''Donald est prévoyant'' #''Après moi s'il en reste'' #''Grenouille de course'' #''Bombie le zombie'' #''Police buissonnière'' #''La meilleure façon de marcher'' Portfolio *De la BD au livre illustré *Donald et ses neveux *Donald, officier et paysan *Hommages au Maître Personnages décrits à la fin du volume *Edgerton *Dublair }} Tome 24 : 1949 - La Lettre du père Noël et autres histoires |langue = Français |format = 17.5 x 24.8 cm – 384 pages |prix au numéro = 29.50 € |diffusion = 8 novembre 2017 |éditeur = Glénat}} Le monde de Donald *Les Lettres du Maître *Tout Carl Barks *Carl Barks FAQ *Barks de A à Z Histoires publiées #''La Lettre du père Noël'' #''Les nouveaux jouets'' #''Cache cachette !'' #''Outils sécurisés !'' #''Course dans les mers du Sud'' #''Le bâton de source !'' #''Les trois ours'' #''Le Meilleur endroit'' #''Jouets grillés !'' #''Les lettres de l'amour'' #''En route pour le Grand Nord !'' Portfolio *La pinacothèque de Carl Barks *Les bandes quotidiennes *Les histoires *Les couvertures *Épreuves d'auteur *Les tableaux *Les films Personnage décrit à la fin du volume *Arnach McChicane }} Catégorie:Anthologie